Hanakotoba: Your Meaning About Love
by synstropezia
Summary: Negeri Alfakahazra terkenal dengan sihir penciptaannya yang menggunakan puisi modern sebagai mantra. Selain kelas gratis di taman kota, toko 'Flos' menjadi salah satu destinasi yang menarik pengunjung dengan ramalan hanakotoba mereka. Bagaimanakah caramu memaknai cinta atau memastikan diakah jodohmu, Nakahara Chuuya bisa memberitahu. #MaretMerit


**Hanakotoba: Your Meaning About Love**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka**

**Warning: OOC, typo, fantasy abal2, gaje, kebanyakan slice of life, kepanjangan, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini dan semata-mata dibuat untuk bersenang-senang, serta dihadiahkan kepada author sendiri dan untuk mengikuti event tema "pernikahan" di grup Fanfiction Addict.**

* * *

Cerita ini tidaklah diawali dengan 'pada zaman dahulu kala' yang klise dan membosankan. Di abad ke-21–sewaktu teknologi mengembangkan robot manusia dan memasarkan mobil terbang, sebuah negeri nun jauh di barat tetap mempertahankan tradisi nenek moyang sejak abad ke-18–mengisi sudut-sudut kota dengan jalanan berbatu, rumah kayu bercerobong asap dan bagian terpentingnya; sihir dari leluhur.

Adalah negeri Alfakahazra dengan empat kota yang terbagi merata dari timur, barat, selatan dan utara. Masing-masing memiliki sihir dan mantra khas yang kekuatannya berasal dari bentuk-bentuk karya sastra. Misalnya saja kota Alfastair di barat, penduduk menggunakan puisi modern sebagai mantera yang bernapaskan sihir penciptaan–bukan main sulitnya sampai rata-rata pendatang kabur, usai mengikuti kelas gratis di taman.

Jika membicarakan Alfastair, tidaklah lengkap tanpa membahas 'Flos' yang dikelola penyihir berbakat dan asistennya–adalah ruko dua tingkat, di mana mereka menjual ramalan _hanakotoba _kepada pengunjung menggunakan bola kristal.

_KRIINGG ...!_

Bel di atas pintu akan menyapa setiap pelanggan masuk. Kali ini, mereka kedatangan remaja tanggung yang celingak-celinguk seakan mencari seseorang.

"Ano ... permisi. Kak Dazai ada?" Seorang wanita mungil yang nyaris tertidur segera merapikan topi dan berdeham. Kedua tangannya menopang dagu, sementara iris kebiruan menatap tegas kepada bocah perak itu.

"Ada perlu apa mencarinya? Dazai sedang ...", "Halo, Atsushi~ Kelihatannya kamu baik-baik saja." Ada kepala yang menyembul dari celah di langit-langit ruko. Rambut ombak dengan mata kecokelatan dan kemunculan absurdnya membuat sang bocah terperanjat.

"PERBAIKIN LUBANGNYA, DASAR IDIOT PEMALAS! AKU MENGGAJIMU BUKAN UNTUK MENGAGETKAN PELANGGAN!"

"E-eto ... aku baik-baik saja, kok."

"Memang Chuuya saja yang berlebihan. Aku akan menemuimu di bawah setelah memperbaiki lubangnya."

Kepala cokelatnya lenyap dan lubang perlahan tertutup. Suara palu mengiringi langkah Atsushi yang mendekat ke meja ramalan demi menuntaskan rasa penasaran. Bocah perak itu mendengar ruko ini dari guru sihirnya di taman–terlebih ketika tahu Dazai tinggal di sini karena mereka adalah teman sekelas.

"Bu Yosano bilang jika Kak Nakahara bisa mengetahui siapa jodoh kita."

"Lebih tepatnya aku memastikan apa dia jodohmu atau bukan. Taruh tangan kananmu di bola kristal."

Pertama-tama Chuuya menarik napas sebelum melepaskan mantra–udara adalah inti yang penduduk Alfastair yakini, sebagai benih dari kalimat yang hendak mereka pupuk dengan kekuatan semesta. Kedua tangannya membungkus jemari Atsushi dan kata mulai membunyikan makna. Angin berpusar di tengah mereka bersama para kupu-kupu kaca yang sayapnya mencerminkan wajah seorang perempuan.

"Mekarkanlah petunjuk pada jiwa kasmaran yang tersesat ini. Hancurkan belenggu keegoisan dan penuhi imajinya dengan komposisi realitas!"

Anugerah itu memekarkan cahaya ungu lembayung. Potret-potret kenang berpendar pada dinding kayu maple yang mempertontonkan sebuah kesederhanaan, dalam kelas sihir di taman kota. Merekam dan membunyikan tawa, canda, serta rasa sekaligus ekspresi yang merekahkan kuntum violet di hangat udara–angin perlahan reda dan mendaratkan ciptaan tersebut di meja jati.

"Bunga violet, ya ... aku terakhir kali menciptakannya tiga tahun lalu."

"Apa ini bunga yang bagus?"

"Bunga-bunga ini tercipta dari bagaimana hatimu memaknai cinta. Dalam _hanakotoba_, violet melambangkan kebenaran, keteguhan cinta sejati, dan membawa janji tentang kehidupan yang lebih baik serta maju."

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa itu _hanakotoba_?" Bahkan Bu Yosano–guru sihir di kelas tidak tahu artinya. Hanya Chuuya yang menggunakan istilah tersebut sejak kedatangan Dazai.

"Artinya makna bunga dalam bahasa Jepang. Jadi apa yang Atsushi dapatkan?" Tahu-tahu Dazai tiba dan menghampiri mereka. Terkagum akan keindahan violet yang mekar mewangi.

"Berikan bunga itu pada orang yang kau cintai. Jika kalian berjodoh, tangkainya akan memunculkan benang merah dan mengikat kelingking kalian."

"Jika Atsushi dan Kyouka memang berjodoh, kisah kalian selanjutnya akan dilambangkan dengan makna dari bunga violet itu. Menarik bukan~?"

"A-apa kami harus menikah secepat mungkin?"

"Lebih baik begitu karena jika ditunda, kalian bisa kehilangan ikatan. Lalu satu lagi, berikan bunganya paling lambat tiga hari dari sekarang."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti layu dan kau tidak bisa meminta bunganya lagi padaku, karena setiap orang hanya punya satu kesempatan."

"Kecuali jodohmu meninggal dunia atau benang merahnya tidak muncul. Maka Atsushi bisa memastikan lagi," sambung Dazai membentuk angka lima dengan jemarinya. Uang langsung diserahkan tanpa melanjutkan tanya.

Setelah berpamitan lewat lambaian, Dazai menukar tulisan _open_ menjadi _close _dan menghampiri Chuuya–bosnya itu batuk-batuk sampai mencecerkan darah yang tercetak di meja jati. Dengan sigap ia menyiapkan ramuan jikalau kondisi ini tiba, meminumkannya perlahan sampai isi botol kecil tersebut habis.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Buka lagi tokonya." Perintah itu Dazai tolak dengan gelengan. Chuuya terlalu memaksakan diri sehingga kondisinya memburuk.

"Beristirahatlah. Chuuya sudah bekerja keras."

"Kita tutup setelah aku meramalmu, bagaimana?" Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak. Dazai kembali memamerkan senyum idiotnya tanda menolak.

"Buat apa? Aku tidak tertarik pada satu wanita pun di kota ini."

"Dazai, kukatakan padamu, ini adalah tes terakhir agar aku tahu kau pantas atau tidak. Semua akan berlanjut atau berakhir setelah tanganmu diletakkan."

Tanpa diizinkan menolak Chuuya menaruh tangan Dazai di bola kristal. Merapalkan mantra serupa, membiarkan kenangan sekali lagi berpendar di dinding kayu maple. Waktu mendadak beku menghentikan angka yang berdetak lemah. Badai memekatkan hitam begitupun udara, sembari mencipta sesak di antara mereka. Bercak darah di meja jati hidup lantas mengambang. Membentuk jarum dan menyerang apa pun secara acak bahkan menghancurkan perabot.

Ini gila, Chuuya tahu itu. Biru lautnya memandang kepada Dazai yang fokus menciptakan _barrier_. Menangkal jarum dari darah yang mengering, namun begitu menyiksa ketika tergores sedikit saja. Badai perlahan mereda memunculkan aroma bacin dari sepuluh tangkai bunga. Dinding tampak retak sementara jarum jam melawan arah putar.

"_Red spider_ ... _lily_ ...?"

"Chuuya ..."

"Kau ... belum berubah ... ya? _Uhuk ... uhuk ... _jujur ... aku kecewa padamu."

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku akan membawamu ke kamar."

Chuuya memang sewajarnya kecewa–Dazai telah merasai kemelut itu, semenjak mereka bertemu tiga tahun lalu.

* * *

Hampir separuh hari Chuuya memejamkan mata. Bosnya terbangun di pukul sembilan malam, ketika Dazai kebetulan mengganti bunga di vas kaca. Wanita judes itu langsung segar mengetahui asistennya datang menjenguk. Mereka terdiam sampai ia berhenti bergerak, dan Chuuya merasa sanggup untuk memecah canggung–peristiwa siang tadi jelas mengacaukan segalanya.

"Kau pasti ingat bunganya harus diberikan tiga hari paling lambat dari sekarang."

"Keras kepala sekali~ Sudah kubilang tidak ada wanita yang kusuka. Mereka pasti menolak ajakanku." Terakhir melakukannya, Dazai masuk kantor polisi membuat Chuuya kelabakan–mengajak 'korban' dan pihak berwajib damai sangatlah sulit di sini.

"Terus siapa yang kau telepon setiap malam, huh?" Dazai bahkan tertawa dengan semringah. Tersenyum layaknya manusia utuh yang tahu cara berbahagia lewat basa-basi.

"Ada deh~ Besok Chuuya akan tahu."

"Ya ... kesampingkan dulu soal itu. Aku ingin membahas masa depan toko ini dan juga kau."

"Bukankah sudah berakhir? Aku gagal melewati ujiannya." Ada sendu yang sama-sama bergelantung untuk lain alasan. Jika Chuuya muram karena gagal menemukan pewaris, beda dengan Dazai yang selalu mengkhawatirkan wanita itu.

"Suatu hari nanti kau pasti mengerti artinya hidup. Aku yakin masih ada harapan."

"Chuuya benar-benar mencintai toko ini, ya. Boleh aku tahu alasannya?"

"Jelas karena ini peninggalan ayah dan ibu. Tidak mungkin kubiarkan begitu saja." Sepasang tatapannya berlari menghindari Dazai. Mereka seakan bermain kejar-kejaran walau di menit kedua pemuda itu mengalah.

"Baiklah~ Sebagai gantinya aku ingin Chuuya mengikuti rencanaku. Lagi pula besok libur."

"Terserah kau saja asal jangan percobaan bunuh diri. Bisa-bisa kita dipenjara."

"Lalu selain itu, apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan bunganya kepada seseorang?"

"Seperti katamu kepada Atsushi, 'kisah kalian selanjutnya akan dilambangkan dengan makna dari bunga itu'. Jika kau dan wanita pilihanmu berjodoh, kalian akan mati saat itu juga."

"Begitu ternyata~ Impianku akan terwujud berarti."

Senyum itu akan janggal bagaimanapun Chuuya mengelak. Maka dibandingkan merusuh, ia membiarkan punggung Dazai menjauh dan ditelan pintu. Kembali membenamkan penat di bantal, lantas masa bodoh soal Dazai yang sesungguhnya, tengah bersandar di tembok–memandang iri langit-langit ruko, di mana ia mengkhayalkan ungu lembayung dari violet tadi siang.

Setangkai bunga Dazai keluarkan dari saku celana. Kelopaknya tampak berguguran mengecup lantai kayu, dengan aroma bacin yang kian pekat mengundang mual. Batang dari _red_ _spider lily_ pun layu dan menyerpih–ribuan kupu-kupu hitam beterbangan menembus atap, membawa sisa-sisa kehidupan yang tersisa sejenak lagi.

"Aku juga membenci ini, Chuuya."

Setelahnya, Dazai betul-betul meninggalkan kamar.

* * *

Fajar menyapa dari arah timur dengan sinar gemilangnya. Dazai yang lupa memasang beker terbangunkan oleh aroma sarapan dari lantai pertama. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh ketika langkahnya lunglai menuruni tangga. Mata diusap sebentar, sebelum siluet wanita mungil tertangkap di dapur ruko mereka–Dazai menganga mendapati Chuuya dengan apron merah jambu tengah menggoreng telur ceplok.

"Mana rashomon?" Tiap penyihir memiliki peliharaan yang membantu pekerjaan rumah. Ini pemandangan langka melihat makhluk gaib itu entah kemana.

"Lagi makan biskuit di ruang makan. Kau juga, cepat duduk dan sarapan."

"Chuuya, aku ingin menikahimu."

_PLOKKK!_

Telur ceplok panas mendarat mulus di wajah, Dazai berteriak nelangsa sementara Chuuya acuh tak acuh, dan berlalu untuk melahap roti panggang–kesal melihat asistennya itu sudah sinting walau masih pagi.

"Tega ih, Chuu! Kalau ada luka bakar bagaimana?" tanya Dazai mendramatisasikan kekesalannya. Yang dituju sekadar menggidikkan bahu malas meladeni.

"Tetapi aku kaget kamu bisa masak."

"Makan saja rotimu dan jangan banyak komentar."

"Yang lebih mengagetkannya lagi, Chuuya pakai apron pink meski kamu sangat tomboi. Aku enggak bermimpi, 'kan?"

"Apa aku harus menggoreng telur lagi dan melemparkannya ke wajahmu?"

"Kenapa Chuuya tidak melemparkan dirimu dan aku peluk? Pasti menyenangkan~"

"Akan kulemparkan diriku dengan sihir _aera _dan kau harus menangkapku tanpa membentur tembok. Bagaimana?"

Dazai memilih diam sebagai jawaban–kalau Chuuya serius melakukannya, hari esok tinggal angan dan sarapan ini akan menjadi kenangan terakhir. Mereka mengakhiri kebersamaan tersebut dengan mencuci piring dibantu rashomon. Kondisi Chuuya tampak baik, walau sedikit pucat ketika Dazai melirik ke samping. Meski lima bunga rontok dari sepuluh tangkai, kelihatannya belum terlalu mengkhawatirkan.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum?! Kau menertawai apronku?!"

"Cocok, kok, denganmu. Kenapa harus marah?" Ada nada menggoda yang terselip memerahkan pipi Chuuya. Dazai selalu begini entah apa maksudnya.

"Ka-kata siapa aku marah ... dan juga, apron ini dibelikan Yosano. A ... a ... aku memang tidak suka pink! Tapi dia memaksa."

"Mau warna pink, hijau atau ungu, Chuuya memang cantik dari sananya dan aku sudah ganteng sejak lahir." Apa coba? Chuuya buru-buru melepas apron dan meninggalkan Dazai yang menyusul dengan cepat. Mereka jadi seperti kejar-mengejar.

"Sekarang kita jalan-jalan~ Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kabur, lho."

Tangan kanan Chuuya digenggam untuk mengajaknya berlari. Ketika rashomon membuka pintu dan angin musim semi membelai wajah, para sakura menghambur menyambut keterkejutan Chuuya melihat sepeda di halaman ruko. Matanya melirik curiga kepada Dazai yang mesem-mesem membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat. Kedua tangannya bahkan dilebarkan sembari mengucapkan 'jreng, jreng!' penuh semangat.

"Buat apa kau membelinya?" Padahal yang bekas masih layak dan teronggok di halaman depan. Jelas ini pemborosan.

"Sepeda yang itu enggak bisa buat boncengan. Aku khusus memesan ini ke Kenji buat kita jalan-jalan bareng."

"Kita bisa pakai sapu terbang. Kau tinggal membonceng padaku seperti biasa." Memang ini memalukan. Namun nyatanya, Dazai ditolak kendaraan sihir itu walau menguasai mantra penciptaan.

"Chuuya." Dazai yang memanggil namanya dan menggenggam kedua tangan itu membuat ia salah tingkah. Sepasang kakao betul-betul memandang laut yang terbelalak, bahkan mendekatkan wajah sampai napas mereka beradu sengit.

"Hari ini saja aku ingin menjadi pangeranmu. Meskipun sepeda sangat memalukan, tetapi di Jepang ini kendaraan yang romantis."

Jepang, ya ... _hanakotoba_ pun berasal dari sana. Chuuya seketika bernostalgia kala berhadapan dengan biru langit di mana camar terbang merendah. Tiga tahun lalu, di kelas sihir gratis guna menarik minat wisatawan, mereka bertemu saat Yosano mengundangnya jadi tamu. Awal sekali Chuuya menolak karena mereka pendatang–Yosano mengajaknya dengan iming-iming memetik bakat terpendam, sekaligus mengangkat murid yang ia cari selama ini.

Jika ingatannya benar, Chuuya setuju berkat jebakan Yosano yang 'mentraktir' kue stroberi. Guru sihir merangkap dokter itu pamit ke toilet dan 'manajer' kafe datang menyerahkan tagihan. Karena tidak memiliki uang ditambah Yosano kabur, jadilah ia menyetujui persyaratan untuk mengajar selama seminggu. Saat kontrak ditandatangani dan sebelum Chuuya bernapas lega, sang manajer membuka kedoknya yang ternyata adalah Yosano–mereka nyaris perang dingin jika traktiran sesungguhnya ditolak.

Pada hari ketujuh sewaktu masa percobaan mantra, Chuuya hampir putus asa karena tiada satu pun yang maju. Ketika Yosano hendak menunjuk Atsushi, saat itulah Dazai mengajukan diri walau sempat ditentang–Chuuya membenci mereka yang banyak omong dan selalu mengabaikan materi.

"Siapa sangka malah kau yang menerbangkannya,"

Hanya Dazai yang menciptakan sayap kupu-kupu emas dan menerbangkannya penuh keanggunan. Yosano bahkan kaget apa lagi Chuuya yang semula meremehkan.

"Sedang bernostalgia ternyata. Apa sekarang Chuuya jatuh cinta padaku?" Melihat kepalanya yang bersandar dan memejamkan mata, Dazai menjadi tahu ia menikmati perjalanan ini.

"Mana mungkin, idiot. Aku hanya mengantuk."

"Setelah ini turunan. Chuuya tidak akan bisa tidur."

"Gunakan saja sihir _aera_ biar ..."

Sepedanya tampak melayang sebelum menuruni tanjakan terjal yang dihindari warga. Roda menghantam jalanan berbatu dengan kecepatan maksimal, membuat Chuuya berteriak dan memeluk Dazai. Entah gerangan apa sampai kesintingannya melampaui batas–papan peringatan yang mengimbau penggunaan sihir _aera_ diabaikan begitu saja.

"HOI IDIOT! CEPAT GUNAKAN SIHIRMU ATAU ..."

_DUK!_

Baru juga diperingati, tubuh mereka dan sepedanya terjun bebas di udara. Petugas yang berjaga dekat gerbang buru-buru menghampiri untuk menyelamatkan.

"Jadikan aku kapas yang meringankan udara!" Mantra dirapalkan membuat mungil tubuhnya mendarat mulus. Seribu untung Dazai dan sepeda sialan itu ikut terselamatkan berkat petugas.

"KALAU BOSAN HIDUP JANGAN MEMBAWAKU SIALAN!"

"Sebelum membanting kepalanya, tolong bayar denda karena melanggar peraturan."

Chuuya bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan Dazai bersepeda lagi.

* * *

Mereka berjalan menuju butik di pusat toko sepeda Dazai disita sebagai ganti membayar denda. Tepat di meja kayu yang berhadapan dengan pintu masuk, seorang remaja tanggung menunggu keduanya dengan senyum lebar. Naomi Tanizaki–sang pegawai toko memeluk Chuuya yang dibalas lembut olehnya. Entah gerangan apa Dazai mengajak kemari, ia hanya bilang 'ada kejutan kecil untukmu'.

"Pesanan Kak Dazai sudah jadi. Kalian boleh langsung mencobanya." Alis Chuuya naik menunjukkan heran. Kelakuan aneh apa lagi yang si idiot perbuat sekarang? Sepasang lautnya menginterogasi sengit.

"Jelaskan padaku atau sepedamu tinggal kenangan."

"Seragamnya imut banget! Chuuya wajib coba pokoknya."

Jika tubuhnya tidak didorong dengan antusias, Chuuya pasti terus-menerus sinis kepada Dazai yang riang melambai. Dari arah ruang ganti wanita, terdengar seruan ketus yang tumpang tindih dengan permintaan Naomi. Meski sempat memberontak, toh Chuuya luluh juga dan mengenakan seragam pelaut khas Jepang, dengan hiasan peta merah berpadu rok biru selutut.

"Jadi apa penjelasanmu?!"

"Chuuya imut banget, kok! Kak Dazai juga ganteng. Kalian serasi." Dengan antusiasme serupa Naomi memotret mereka menggunakan kamera instan. Hasil fotonya langsung dipajang di papan testimoni.

"Naomi saja suka. Nanti aku jelaskan alasannya saat kita jalan-jalan."

"Seragam Jepang ternyata lucu-lucu. Andai di sekolah Naomi juga begitu. Ada pita merahnya dan pakai rok."

"Ini memalukan tahu! Omong-omong kau membayarnya dengan uangmu sendiri, kan?"

"Aku memecahkan mickey kesayanganmu dan mendapat uang dari sana." Senyum main-main Dazai nyaris membuatnya kena pukul walau dihindari dengan mudah. Ia belum mau pingsan sebelum mereka jalan-jalan.

"Bahkan sekarang kalian pukul-pukulan seperti sepasang kekasih! Apa bulan madu nanti Kak Dazai akan mengajak Chuuya ke Jepang?"

"Bu-bulan madu?! Si-siapa juga yang ...!", telunjuk Dazai mengunci protesnya sembari ia tersenyum kepada Naomi. Berusaha menenangkan remaja tanggung itu, "nanti Naomi ke Jepang bareng kakakmu. Kalau Chuuya, sih, bulan madu di kamar juga tidak masalah."

"KALAU BEGITU KUTUNGGU UNDANGAN PERNIKAHAN KALIAN! TERUS, TERUS, JANGAN LUPA MAMPIR KE KEDAI KAKAK. SELAMAT BERSENANG-SENANG!"

Kedai yang dimaksud tidaklah jauh dari butik tersebut. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah agar puluhan buah-buahan tampak dan menggiurkan Chuuya yang menginginkan es krim–pemilik kedai ini adalah Tanizaki, kakak dari Naomi yang menguasai sihir alkimia. Di negeri selatan sana, mencampurkan buah-buahan dengan sihir tidaklah aneh bahkan populer.

"Pakaiannya unik juga," komentar Tanizaki manggut-manggut. Pantas Naomi bersemangat sewaktu menerima rancangannya dari Dazai.

"Yang Chuuya pakai namanya seragam pelaut. Kalau punyaku lebih tradisional." Warnanya hitam dan dikancing sampai atas. Dazai seperti penjabat dewan sihir di kota mereka.

"Apa orang-orang Jepang tidak kepanasan?"

"Sudah biasa, kok~ Dulu aku juga begini setiap hari." Saat asyik bercerita, Chuuya menarik ujung seragam Dazai dan menunjuk buah-buahan di depan mereka. Mereka justru berpandangan sampai Tanizaki inisiatif.

"Mau rasa yang bagaimana? Maksimal tiga pilihanm"

"Kenapa jadi Tanizaki yang peka coba?! Aku mau almond, anggur dan pisang. Idiot ini tidak usah."

Mengambek, kah? Sewaktu Dazai ingin berbicara, Chuuya terus membungkamnya sampai pesanan datang. Wanita judes itu langsung menarik si idiot ke bangku dekat kafe usai membayar. Menyerahkan es krim tiga rasa yang Tanizaki pandang horor, ketika meracik pesanan tersebut menggunakan sihir alkimia.

"Makan ini sebagai hukumanmu!" Bukan hanya Tanizaki, Dazai pun memandangnya horor tanpa terbayangkan apa pun selain kematian.

"Kamu _ngambek_?"

"Kata siapa aku _ngambek_?! Kau mau es krim, 'kan? Cepat makan!"

"Tetapi aku maunya co-", "Aku khusus memesankannya untukmu, lho." Mau membantah pun Dazai kicep. Apanya yang menghargai kehidupan jika Chuuya menginginkan nyawa sang asisten melayang?

"Tetapi kalau hanya aku yang makan, curang dong~ Karena Chuuya memesan tanpa persetujuanku, kamu juga harus coba biar adil."

"Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan padamu kalau rasanya enak."

Es krimnya ditarik kembali. Chuuya memaksakan tiga kali gigitan besar dan menyerahkannya pada Dazai yang menahan tawa–geli melihat ekspresi jijik sekaligus mual itu. Sementara mereka bereksperimen dengan rasa, jam di tengah kota berdentang membuyarkan lamunan sang bos dan asistennya–Dazai telah menggigit, menghabiskannya bahkan meregang nyawa agar Chuuya berhenti melotot.

"Sebelum kita melanjutkan jalan-jalannya. Aku ingin ke toko permata lebih dahulu." Ah, jadi teringat soal mickey. Chuuya melototi Dazai yang seakan paham dan menggeleng tanpa beban.

"Tabungan mickey-mu enggak pernah dipakai. Kalaupun aku memperbaikinya dengan sihir, Chuuya bisa langsung mendeteksi bekasnya."

"Ba-baguslah. Aku juga sudah menduganya, kok, jangan salah!"

"Terus apa Chuuya juga menduga jika 'ciuman' pertamamu diberikan padaku?"

"HAH?! Apa maksudmu kali ini?!"

"Tadi Chuuya memakan es krimnya begitupun aku. Berarti kita ciuman tidak langsung."

"Tidak langsung ini. Siapa peduli!" Ingin menggoda merah pipinya pun Dazai memilih bergegas daripada terlambat. Ia telah menanti hari di mana pesanan tersebut datang untuk dihadiahkan kepada seseorang.

"Nanti yang langsung. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya~"

"Ku ... ku ... kupukul kau ...!"

"Hmmm ... jika Chuuya bisa menangkapku sebelum kita tiba di toko, kamu boleh menciumiku sekali di pipi."

"Pukulannya jadi dua kali lipat kalau begitu!"

Jadilah mereka berkejaran di sepanjang jalan. Dazai yang hampir tertangkap karena aksi Chuuya yang melompat dan menekan kepalanya untuk mempertinggi salto, terpaksa membuat ia menggunakan teleportasi sebelum Chuuya menangkap dari depan. Dazai langsung masuk toko dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar menunggu di depan. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah kotak kayu tampak disembunyikan dalam saku celananya yang menonjol.

"Curang kau! Aku tidak bilang kejar-kejarannya boleh pakai sihir," seru Chuuya sewaktu asistennya itu keluar toko. Dazai yang tidak menerima protes membalasnya dengan merengut.

"Dan Chuuya tidak perlu beraksi seperti di film-film. Mana enggak kelihatan lagi."

"Aku menggunakan sihir aera untuk itu. Jangan harap kau bisa melihat warna pakaian dalamku!" Telunjuknya diarahkan garang pada Dazai yang kian merengut. Tawa jahat Chuuya perlahan berubah menjadi terpingkal-pingkal membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ekhem! Apa yang kau pesan memangnya?"

"Rahasia~ Ini untuk seseorang yang berharga."

"Tuh, kan! Memang sebenarnya kau menyukai seseorang. Buat apa ditutupi?"

"Hey, Chuuya. Bagaimana jika seseorang melamarmu dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Tiba-tiba sekali. Memangnya apa pedulimu?" Ah. Chuuya muak dengan pertanyaan yang balas-membalas ini. Dazai semakin aneh semenjak insiden kemarin.

"Penasaran saja. Chuuya tidak mau menikah memangnya?"

"Menyerahkan hatimu di upacara sihir pasti menyenangkan. Apa lagi sewaktu ditukar dan disimpan dalam dada. Kedua mempelai akan terus mengingat bagaimana rasa cinta pasangan mereka. Itu romantis sekali."

"Calonnya mungkin ... Akutagawa. Dia pemuda yang baik dan sayangnya, Higuchi meninggalkan dia ketika aku meramalnya tiga tahun lalu."

Akutagawa merupakan pria berwajah pucat yang barusan ditemuinya–bos dari toko permata di mana ia memesan perhiasan tersebut. Dazai sekadar manggut-manggut dan mengajak Chuuya berkeliling lagi. Mereka mengunjungi toko buku yang memperlihatkan ilustrasi upacara sihir–malah dekat dari keduanya, ada pernikahan yang tengah berlangsung di sebuah gereja kecil. Dua pasang netra itu sekadar menyaksikan dalam bisu.

"Indah, ya ..." Komentar tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Chuuya. Mata kecokelatan Dazai berbalik memandangi sepasang laut yang berbinar kagum.

"Kelihatannya Chuuya ngebet banget~ Mumpung toko Akutagawa sepi kamu lamar saja."

"Gila apa?! Aku ditertawakan yang ada. Dan lagi ... kelihatannya Akutagawa masih mencintai Higuchi."

"Berarti aku masih punya kesempatan. Baguslah." Apa yang ada di luar sana menjadi kalah menarik dibandingkan penemuan Chuuya siang itu–bahwa Dazai melukiskan senyumnya dengan cara yang lebih baik, untuk kali pertama di pertemuan mereka.

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Tentang kenapa aku begitu ganteng dan membuatmu dag-dig-dug?" Udara di sekitar Chuuya bergetar dan Dazai mengetahuinya lewat sihir _aera_. Anggap saja balas dendam, karena bosnya menggunakan mantra tersebut ketika salto.

"Cih! Aku akan memarahimu setelah jalan-jalan konyol ini berakhir. Kenapa kau pergi jauh-jauh dari Jepang dan kemari?"

"Pacarku berkata ingin melihat negeri penyihir. Dia sering membacanya di majalah dan internet."

"La-lalu ... kemana pacarmu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal, sakit paru-paru. Aku pergi ke sini setelah lulus SMA."

Kapan terakhir kali ujung kukunya mendingin dan bergetar, seperti udara yang Chuuya hirup dalam sesak tak bernanah? Dazai telah melupakan ingin semenjak harap menciptakan rasa yang lebih utuh untuk dikecap oleh mata. Tentang kesendiriannya di perjalanan merajut luka, pelayaran yang membentangkan hampa, langkah bersuara air mata–Dazai menjadi bodoh dalam mendeskripsikan semua itu, semenjak tahu kebahagiaannya menjelma apa.

"Maaf telah mendengarnya. Kau tidak perlu melanjutkan ceritamu." Buku yang menerus mereka pegang Dazai sentuh lembut. Sebuah kereta seakan timbul dan bergerak cepat membelah waktu yang imajiner.

"Kendaraan apa itu?"

"Kereta, Chuuya. Aku selalu menaikinya setiap pagi dan sore. Tidak kalah cepat dengan sapu terbang kebanggaan penyihir, lho~"

"Benarkah?! Aku ingin naik di atasnya!"

"Di Jepang tidak bisa pakai sihir. Chuuya nanti duduk saja di dalam bersamaku. Kamu boleh meminjam bahuku untuk tidur."

Dazai berkata 'nanti' dengan senyum yang dilukiskan tulus. Membelalakkan laut miliknya yang sejurus kemudian terpejam erat–Chuuya ingin menjadikan ucapan itu, sebagai genggaman yang meredam keluh resah keputusasaan.

"Soal seragamnya ... kenapa kau berbuat sejauh ini?"

"Dulu Chuuya pernah cerita, kamu tidak bisa bersekolah dan mempelajari sihir penciptaan secara otodidak. Karena aku tidak tahu soal seragam di sini, kupikir menyesuaikannya seperti yang di Jepang bukan masalah."

"A-aku memang ingin memakai seragam, sih. Pasti menyenangkan apa lagi bisa pulang bersama teman dan belajar bareng."

"Untuk sekarang skenarionya 'jalan-jalan bersama teman'. Suatu hari nanti, aku akan mengajak Chuuya pulang-pergi naik kereta. Kita juga bisa membentuk kelompok belajar. Chuuya boleh menganggapku sebagai kepala sekolah, guru dan teman sekelasmu."

"Nanti giliranku yang mengajarimu bahasa Jepang, matematika, fisika, seni budaya, apa pun yang ingin Chuuya ketahui akan kuberitahu. Kalau aku tidak tahu, kita cari bersama di perpustakaan atau menggunakan internet."

"Terus, maaf-maaf saja jika aku kesulitan memahaminya. Semua itu ... asing untukku."

Sebelum limbung dan membentur Dazai, Chuuya lebih dulu menggenggam kelima jemari itu–menenangkannya untuk perlahan membenamkan pandang bersama melayunya seulas senyum, yang betul-betul melepaskan pegangan sementara tubuhnya terjatuh dalam pelukan Dazai. Tenggelam menuju kehangatan.

Chuuya tidak lagi takut, karena ia tahu ada genggaman yang lebih kuat dari miliknya.

* * *

Apa yang paling menyenangkannya sekaligus membuat bersyukur adalah, ketika pagi masih biru dan ia merasai genggaman Dazai yang menguat–pemuda itu telah menemani semenjak Chuuya pingsan di toko buku kemarin. Saat ramuan hendak diminumkan, tangannya justru menolak disertai gelengan yang lemah. Botol tersebut bahkan dihancurkan, demi menuntaskan segala utang budi yang mustahil terbayarkan.

"Kenapa dihancurkan?! Aku–!", "Aku ... tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama." Seringai Chuuya menipis seakan mempertegas kemungkinan tersebut. Cukup sampai di sini saja perbuatan baik Dazai kepadanya.

"Ramuan yang ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Chuuya pasti sembuh setelah meminumnya."

"Kau ini tidak pernah bosan membuatku tertawa, ya? Tidak bisa naik sapu terbang tetapi pintar membuat ramuan. Bagaimana komentar orang-orang nanti tentang murid Nakahara Chuuya, hn?"

"Mereka akan bilang aku murid yang kurang ajar, karena membiarkan mentorku mati begitu saja."

"Apanya yang mati begitu saja? Aku memang sekarat dari tiga tahun lalu." Isyarat Chuuya meminta agar ia didudukkan di tepi ranjang. Dazai langsung menurutinya dan mereka kembali bergandengan.

"Sekarang kau tahu kenapa aku menjadikanmu murid, bukan? Penyakitku mustahil disembuhkan karena ini kutukan turunan."

"Jika Chuuya cerita aku bisa mencarikan penawarnya untukmu."

"Ayah dan ibuku juga meninggal karena kutukan ini. Kau tahu 'taman bunga abadi'?" Penyebabnya adalah 'jatuh cinta'. Dazai mengangguk ketika istilah itu terbesit dalam benak.

Apa berarti Chuuya terus mencintai Akutagawa sampai jatuh separah ini? Dazai meremas saku celananya dengan jari-jari yang menegang. Ia mendadak ciut walau bersikukuh mempertahankan ingin.

"Sejak kapan Chuuya kena?"

"Ketika aku bertemu Akutagawa di luar rumah. Ia baru pindah dari kota selatan saat itu. Umur kami sama-sama dua belas tahun. Aku sering mengajaknya bermain di kota. Kami menjadi akrab dan tahu-tahu, kutukan itu menyerangku."

"Sampai sekarang Chuuya tetap mencintainya?"

"Tiga tahun kemudian aku berhenti menyukainya. Kutukan dalam diriku belum menghilang dan semakin parah. Mau tahu kenapa?"

Lantai bergetar mengajak seisi ruangan menari. Tatkala tangannya mendekap dada sembari merapalkan mantra, sepenggal puisi dilepaskan yang menjelma kumparan cahaya untuk terpecah menjadi kupu-kupu emas–menciptakan sepotong hati berbentuk kaca mosaik yang memeluk kepulangan dari filosofi rasa. Warna-warninya bahkan mendatangkan pelangi tanpa langit maupun hujan di atas kepala mereka, indah bukan kepalang membikin kagum.

Lewat warna-warni kaca mosaik yang menceritakan bagaimana kata-kata terbelah, Dazai melihat padang bunga yang dengan mesranya memekarkan aneka tulip–perlambangan dari kesempurnaan cinta, permohonan maaf dan kepedulian yang mustahil Dazai beri hingga kapan pun.

Bahkan, Dazai kini bergetar menahan tangis. Keras hati melawan ketidakberdayaannya yang menerus menghantui entah berkahir kapan.

"Jangan, Chuuya ... kamu hanya mempercepat kematianmu."

"Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan padamu untuk menunjukkan cintaku. Maaf."

_Hanya ini katanya_? Lamaran itu bahkan melebihi puisi di buku pelajaran atau naskah kuno manapun. Chuuya telah memberinya 'pernikahan' terindah di kamar kecil berjendela putih, di tengah sunyi yang merdu dan disaksikan dalam bisu, oleh perabot beserta lukisan kota mereka.

"Bukan Chuuya yang seharusnya minta maaf, melainkan aku." Kotak kayu di saku celananya dilempar begitu saja. Cincin yang menabrak kaki meja menyadarkan Dazai, jika ia sangatlah egois dengan menerima 'penyerahan' maupun melamar tanpa upacara sihir.

"Kau tidak bisa menerimanya, ya?" Dazai menggeleng. Chuuya kembali memikirkan jawaban.

"Apa hatiku terlalu jelek?" Dazai menggeleng lagi. Chuuya masih sabar.

"Hatimu bukan untukku?" Dazai menggeleng sekali lagi. Emosi Chuuya memuncak sekarang.

"KATAKAN PADAKU, DAZAI! UNTUK APA KAU MALU-MALU PADA SESEORANG YANG SEKA–!"

Peluknya menghentikan marah yang digantikan tangis. Padang tulip di hati berkaca mosaik perlahan menguap sewaktu dijatuhi air mata. Lenyap tak bersisa, selain meninggalkan suara-suara kesedihan yang merayap di dinding berakar pohon willow.

"Pasti terdengar kejam. Tetapi Chuuya sekarat bukan karena kutukanmu, melainkan aku sendiri yang membuatmu begitu."

"Lepaskan aku, idiot! Kau tidak boleh menunda penjelasanmu lagi sekarang." Penuh kekasaran Chuuya mendorong Dazai menjauh. Tubuh jangkungnya nyaris terjatuh dari tepi ranjang.

"Ingat soal pacarku yang meninggal? Aku bunuh diri setelahnya dan dikontrak menjadi malaikat maut. Karena bosan dengan pekerjaan yang itu-itu saja, aku menyegel kekuatanku lalu pergi ke kota ini. _Kita bertemu karena aku tahu Chuuya akan segera meninggal_."

"Bohong ... Dazai. KAU BOHONG! KATAKAN KAU HANYA BERCANDA ATAU KUPUKUL!"

"Pukul saja. Chuuya berhak marah karena aku merenggut sisa-sisa kehidupanmu, berbohong soal identitasku dan memberimu kebahagiaan palsu. Ma-af ..."

"Jangan sembarangan memutuskan. Aku benci itu."

Sisa tenaganya Chuuya gunakan untuk beranjak. Memungut kotak kayu dan cincin platina yang kini ia pasangkan dengan berlutut. Punggung tangan Dazai dikecup lembut sebelum wanita itu menyentuh permukaan cincin–menyelimutinya dengan kemilau emas yang sekali lagi, menerbangkan para kupu-kupu untuk mengepakkan sayap kebebasan mereka. Berputar membentuk pusaran yang seakan mengepung keduanya.

"Hentikan, Chuuya. Kamu tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk membalasku."

"Sebenarnya membalas apa yang kau maksud?! Jika itu perasaanmu, bukankah kau yang aslinya tidak mencintaiku?" Hendak membatah pun Chuuya melototinya agar diam. Dazai memang harus diberi pelajaran supaya idiot ini sadar.

"Dazai, apa yang membuatmu salah bukanlah identitas atau caramu memaknai cinta. Kau salah karena menganggap pertemuan kita dan penyebab kematianku adalah karenamu."

"Setelah lamaran ini berakhir. Aku tidak tahu apa kau bisa menemukan arti hidupmu. Lalu jika tidak keberatan, aku ingin memberinya entah kau menerima atau tidak." Chuuya bergerak lembut menyibak poni Dazai. Menghadiahkannya kecupan singkat bersama senyum terlebar yang menghangatkan mata.

"Apa kau mau menjaga toko dan _dunia ini_?"

Kali itu pusaran kupu-kupu emas melebar dan menyebar. Lantai kayu berubah menjadi padang bertulip yang memekarkan kelopak-kelopaknya dengan harum tak berbataskan jarak. Biru mengatapi mereka sebagai langit, sementara ranjang yang Dazai duduki menghilang membuatnya terduduk di rerumputan–merasai lembut embun yang mendinginkan sentuhan.

"Dunia ... ini ...?"

"Hatiku, Dazai. Ini adalah 'penyerahan' dan lamaran terakhir."

"Meski aku adalah malaikat maut yang merenggut kehidupanmu?"

"LUPAKAN DULU SOAL ITU! Dazai, biar kuberitahu satu hal; kau memang jenius, tetapi bukan kepintaranmu yang membuatmu bisa menggunakan sihir penciptaan. Kau mampu merapal mantra, menciptakan puisimu sendiri, semua karena secara sadar atau tidak, kau memercayai prinsip 'yang hidup akan mati dan yang mati bisa saja kembali hidup'."

"Setelah ini, aku akan menjadi pohon dan menunggu waktu reinkarnasi. Meski aku mendapat kesempatan, diriku belum tentu terlahir kembali menjadi Nakahara Chuuya yang sekarang kau kenal. Aku bisa saja menjadi orang lain, hewan, tumbuhan bahkan batu."

"Dan jika aku tidak mendapat kesempatan, Nakahara Chuuya benar-benar tinggal kenangan bagi Dazai Osamu."

"Apa yang terjadi pada dunia ini jika Chuuya tidak mendapat kesempatan?"

"Selama kau mencintaiku, dunia dan pohon ini akan terus hidup. Benar-benar egois, bukan? Aku memberimu tujuan hidup yang memintamu agar menungguku entah sampai kapan."

"Namun, itu hanya tujuan sementara. Setelah semua ini berakhir, kau akan bertemu lebih banyak orang dan menjalin hubungan dengan mereka. Kau bisa saja mencintai wanita lain atau memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi malaikat maut. Jika akhirnya kau bisa menemukan tujuan hidupmu sendiri, itu akan lebih baik dibandingkan bergantung pada sesuatu yang tidak pasti."

Penjelasan Chuuya diakhiri dengan tanah yang berguncang. Akar-akar tumbuh meliar dan melilit tubuh mungilnya yang mengeras sekaligus mengcokelat. Dazai mengejar tanpa kata. Berlari untuk menyentuh jemari Chuuya sembari melihat air mata itu mekar, bersama seulas senyum yang ia harap tidak kepergian jemput dengan sempurna–bahwa tanpa sengaja pula, Dazai menjatuhkan bunga terakhir yang diam-diam ia simpan selalu.

Kelopaknya yang tinggal satu kini gugur memeluk rerumputan. Benang merah menampakkan wujud, dan mengikat kelingking mereka di tengah angin yang berembus kencang. Dazai tampak bahagia walau masih takut mensyukurinya–kalau ternyata mereka berjodoh di dunia ini.

"Pasti!"

"Pas-ti?" Suara Chuuya samar-samar lenyap begitupun pandangannya dan kalimat Dazai. Hanya seutas benang merah yang Chuuya rasa mengikat dengan kencang.

"Chuuya pasti kembali padaku karena aku ..." Terputus. Nada kalimatnya menyesak melahirkan air mata.

"Karena aku ... juga ingin memiliki Chuuya dengan isyarat tanpa syarat. Percaya bahwa kematian juga anugerah karena kita ..."

"Karena kita ... dapat menutup mata dengan indah ... tenang ... dan damai ..."

_Dunia_ _itu _runtuh menyisakan pohon willow di kamar kecil Chuuya. Benang merah memudar untuk meninggalkan Dazai dalam kesendiriannya–di mana sepasang kakao itu menatapi kuncup-kuncup tulip yang bertumbuhan di lantai kayu. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kulit pohon. Membiarkan kalimat sang bos mengalir dalam kenang.

"_Selain memastikan jodohmu. Kau juga bisa mengetahui satu hal dari ramalan ini."_

_"Saat bunganya kau berikan dan benang merah muncul, maka ia berjodoh denganmu dan telah mencintaimu._"

"Ternyata memang aku yang salah."

Salah karena menganggap Chuuya terpaksa membalasnya, dan berkata bahwa ia yang merenggut kehidupan Chuuya. Dazai merasa bodoh terlebih ketika mengingat bisikan tersebut.

_Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin meramalmu lagi_.

"Kutunggu, Chuuya. Akan kumekarkan edelweiss untukmu."

_**Edelweiss: keabadian cinta.**_

Tamat.

A/N: DAN AKU BERHASIL BIKIN FANFIC FANTASY PERTAMAKU, YEY. soal nama negara sama kota, itu enggak ada artinya karena aku asal ngarang. Aera sendiri dari bahasa Yunani yang berarti udara, sedangkan flos berarti bunga dalam bahasa latin. aku enggak tau apa cerita ini bagus atau enggak, tapi seenggaknya aku bisa bilang udah berusaha bikin yang terbaik (apalagi ini kado buat ultahku sendiri, gak mungkin dong aku bikin abal-abal). terus maaf banget kalo judulnya hanakotoba tapi sedikit nyeritain soal hanakotoba. aku enggak tau lagi soalnya harus kasih judul kek gimana wkwkw.

Unsur nikahnya mungkin kurang berasa bahkan terkesan maksa. awalnya aku enggak ada niat bikin fic ini jadi tema nikah soalnya, tapi karena bisa diselipin meski enggak terlalu mendominasi cerita, kurasa bagus dan bisa tambah feel (mungkin), ditambah aku juga ngebet buat ikut event tema pernikahan di grup Fanfiction Addict. Ending awalnya itu rencananya chuuya bener-bener mati tanpa ada kesempatan reinkarnasi lagi, dazai dipecat jadi malaikat maut dan dia menggunakan sihirnya buat ciptain dunia imajinasinya sendiri di mana chuuya masih idup. kalo soal lamaran, emang dari awal aku udah niat bikin chuuya lamar duluan pake sihirnya, wkwkwkw.

Thx banget buat yang udah review, fav/follow atau cuma sekedar baca. aku menghargai apapun yang kalian beri kok~ Dan kalo mau gabung grup Fanfiction Addict, bisa kirim nomor wa lewat PM. See ya in next story~


End file.
